You'll Travel Far
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: Oneshot. Such a boring day in Radiant Garden with nothing to do and no one to hang out with. Never would Lea have thought he would embark on a mission with such a little girl. Never did he think he would care to know why the sunset was red. Set after BBS. Cover included.


**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS BY TETSUYA NOMURA**

**Hiya! This is my second KH story, the first one being ridiculously short because I had no clue how to work this site at the time XD. Okay, so a few things about this one-shot… if you haven't read the 358/2 Days manga, then a little trivia fact for ya is that Saix liked dogs when he was Isa. That's only a small detail in this ;). Also, you may recognize a line from the movie "Tangled" later on haha. I used several of Axel's funny lines from 358. Lastly, as far as the sunset detail goes, according the novel version of 358, Axel doesn't remember who told him why the sunset is red. Anyways, please enjoy ^_^!**

**X**

Bored….SO bored….

That was all fourteen-year-old Lea could think as he leaned casually against a wall in one of Radiant Garden's legendarily beautiful courtyards. It was a lovely late afternoon, the sun, shining down brightly. The air was not too hot, however, due to a light, cool breeze. The courtyard in which Lea rested was sunken down into the ground. It was floored with cool grey stones and blue mosaic tiles that wove and crisscrossed into whimsical patterns, interrupted only by flower beds bursting with brightly-colored buds. Surrounding the area, was the elevated walkway that led into town.

Even with the glorious weather, however, the young teen was agitated with boredom. No one was outside today. It seemed that everyone had things to do and places to go. His best friend Isa was on the far end of the city, dog-sitting for someone, so he was out of commission.

Lea sighed heavily, hanging his head. He despised being alone with nothing to do. He wasn't used to it…and it made him agitated. Lea was a friendly, cheerful, clever boy with bright red hair that jutted out in upward spikes like the heated tongues of a flame. His eyes were bright green and sparkled with curiosity and a hunger for adventure. Dressed in a white tank top, orange vest, checkered scarf, beige pants, and red and white shoes, Lea's body was nimble and lanky. This made him very skilled at fighting with throwing weapons, Frisbees to be specific, and enabled him to dance over the battlefield. This combined with his hyperactive personality, and fiery hair often earned him the teasing nickname, "Flurry of Dancing Flames" from Isa.

All in all, Lea was quite the likeable young man. He was always with friends, new or old…so being alone bothered him. He wanted to be around people…interesting people. He had always desired to be in as many people's memories as possible. That would allow him to live on forever…and be known by many types of people.

Lea smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't deny it any longer. The truth was…he wasn't agitated because he was alone…he was bored because of this place. It was the same thing every day…same gardens…same stone buildings…same people. They very rarely got visitors…the last one being a blonde-haired boy named Ventus.

The red head's green eyes lit up. Ventus…Ventus wasn't from around here. In fact…he hadn't been from anywhere Lea knew of in Radiant Garden. So…where did he come from? He glanced up at the sky, remembering the many stars that dotted its ebony blackness at night. What if some of those stars…were other planets…? Other…worlds…?

Lea shook his head. He really needed something to do so that these fanciful thoughts would cease. He turned his gaze upward…and was surprised to see someone digging through one of the flower beds in the courtyard.

Sitting on her knees, was a little girl around four years old. Her hair was deep red, swinging freely above her shoulders as she moved. She wore a summer dress which was white down to the bright fuchsia hem. A dark purple ribbon encircled the dress's bodice, making her blue eyes take on a violet tint. Moving with an energetic swiftness of youth, the girl was quite obviously innocent, bursting with life…yet her doll-like face was drawn with worry.

Lea studied her curiously. Her delicate fingers sifted through each flower with a distinct gentleness…but she seemed to be frantically searching for something. The red head threw a casual scan around. It wasn't like he had anything else better to do, right? And…she DID seem distressed….

Lea pushed away from the wall and started toward her. "Hey, kid!" he called. "You lose something?"

The girl jerked in surprise. Her head whipped around to face him, eyes wide. Apparently, she hadn't realized he was there. Lea halted and placed his hands on his hips.

"Sheesh, what's with the stunned face? You look like you've seen a ghost!" he grinned, trying to put her at ease with his customary wit. "Well, no need to fear. I'm no specter. I'm Lea. Got it memorized?"

The girl blinked, seemingly trying to absorb everything he'd just said. Finally, she gave an uncertain smile and nodded in greeting.

"My name's Kairi," she said, her voice, mousy and sweet.

Kairi regarded him with a polite smile for a few moments before returning her attention to the flower bed. She combed through the stems, small fingers, searching every nook and cranny. The red-headed boy tilted his head to one side. It was driving him crazy. Just what was she doing?

Before he could ask, however, Kairi heaved a great sigh. She folded her hands on her lap and sat there, looking defeated.

Lea crouched down, leaning his forearm on his knee and tilting his head so that he could see her face. "What's wrong?"

Kairi hung her head. Her pixy-like fingers clutched at the hem of her dress. "I…" she started, voice shaking slightly. "…I lost my silver pendant."

The boy frowned. He hardly thought that loosing a necklace was something to be THIS upset about…but then again, she was a four-year-old. Or…perhaps the pendant had been something truly important. His mind flashed back to that meeting with Ventus…with the toy sword. It had been nothing special. It didn't even have any paint…yet…it was clearly important to him.

The little girl looked up at him. Her face was crestfallen. "I was in a hurry this morning…" she explained, sounding frantic. "I…I don't think I got the clasp on tight enough…and…" she bit her lip. She looked seconds away from bursting into tears.

Lea's mind desperately clambered for a response, partly because he didn't want to deal with the hassle of waterworks…and partly because he found he truly did not want to see her cry. There was something different about this girl. She seemed…purer than most people he ran across. It didn't seem natural for her to sink into such despair.

He cleared his throat. "Well…if it's gonna keep you up at night…I can help you look for it."

Kairi's brows raised. Her eyes widened in shock. "R…really…?"

"Sure," Lea smiled and shrugged. " It's not like I have anything better to do."

A slow, wide grin spread across Kairi's face like a ray of sunlight. The unshed tears receded. She got to her feet and carefully brushed the wrinkles out of her dress.

"Okay!" the girl said enthusiastically. Then, her expression became suddenly serious. She tapped her chin, brows furrowing with deep thought. "So…what do we do?"

Lea grinned, holding back laughter. The "stoic, stern" look just didn't quite suit her. He stood upright and looked around.

"Let's start with the places you've been today," he said.

Kairi nodded. She then took his hand and commenced dragging him toward one of several paths branching out from the central square courtyard.

"I was picking flowers here this morning," the girl explained. "Then I went exploring at the castle gates."

She kept a firm grip on his fingers. Lea ran a hand over his spiky hair, feeling a little embarrassed about being tugged around by someone half his size and nearly half his age. The boy tried to think of some witty remark that would shift control of the situation back to him…but failed. Instead, he gave a brief sigh and focused on where he was being led.

The unlikely duo was walking up a sloped hill from the square toward an open gate made of white-painted iron. Beyond the gate lay a long path of gunmetal stone stairs. They rose upward many flights, framed all around by lush green foliage. At the top of them rested a small landing and beyond that….stood the majestic castle of Radiant Garden.

Lea couldn't stop the smile of admiration from pulling at his lips. The castle of Ansem…with its dark mauve spires and curving white accents. It pierced the sky like a mystic beacon, the most striking trademark of the wondrous city other than its gardens. Lea and Isa had tried more than once to sneak into the citadel…to discover what fascinating secrets lay within it…but to no avail. They had always been thrown out, literally, by one or more of Ansem the Wise's apprentices.

As the redhead thought, Kairi crept along, hunched over. Her blue eyes scanned every detail, narrowing in concentration.

"We have to look at every single step," she said in a deadly serious tone.

Lea shot her an incredulous look. "You're kidding, right?" he laughed. "That's like counting grains of dust in a building full of sneezing people!"

The girl's face took on a feisty expression. "You said we have to look at all the places I've been today."

The redhead sighed. He kneaded his forehead, trying to think of some dissuasion. If she kept stopping to look at every minute, mundane detail of Radiant Garden…they'd never find her lost trinket. It would be difficult to explain that to a small child though…

Lea's head jerked up, the light bulb finally glowing inside his skull. That was it. She was a young girl…still bound by the safety rules all little kids thought so monotonous. Don't touch the stove…don't run with scissors…and of course…

"When you went up the stairs…" Lea began, eyes flicking toward the landing several yards ahead. "…you walked, didn't you?"

Kairi nodded. "Yup!" she said cheerily. "Grandma always says to watch your step and go slow up and down stairs. You might fall if you run!"

"So…" the boy prompted, a lopsided grin forming on his face. "…it's highly unlikely that your pendant would have fallen off of you while you were climbing the steps. Even if it had, you would have heard it hit the stone."

Kairi frowned, clearly thinking about that. She then sighed softly and hung her head. "Wow…you're a lot better at this than me…"

Lea chuckled. He lightly patted her head. "Look, kid, it's just a little skill that my buddy Isa and I practice," he replied. "It's called 'reconnaissance'. Got it memorized?"

Kairi's head shot up, confusion plain on her young face. "Reconi…reco…re…" the difficult word fumbled on her tongue.

"'Recon' for short," the redhead cut in, smirking. "The point of it is to take in the maximum amount of sights in the minimum amount of time. That way we can find what we're looking for quickly AND effectively."

The little girl nodded slowly. He wasn't sure if she quite understood…but she was at least going along with it. He was now in control of the situation. Taking her tiny hand, Lea guided Kairi up the rest of the stairs to the landing. It was a round area made of dark gold metal. Several gated archways stood open, leading off to other sections of the city.

Lea tapped his companion's shoulder and gestured widely to the area around them. "All right then, Kairi," he announced. "Let's see how skilled you are at recon. What can you tell me about this place?"

"Umm…" Kairi looked at her surroundings, hair swishing as her head bobbed back and forth. "There's…a lot of orange metal stuff…and gates…"

Lea suppressed a sigh. It was a lot easier doing this with someone his age.

"No, no, no, I mean…you said you were here earlier today, right? If that's true…then what did you do here? What can you tell me about that?"

Kairi's contemplative frown deepened. She tapped her chin, apparently thinking back to that moment. "Well…"she murmured. "I was only here a little while…I didn't go to the other gates…just up to the castle landing and down to the central square. I went really slow up the stairs so…" she glanced up at the castle looming over them. "…so I probably dropped my pendant up there near the castle doors!"

The redhead applauded, grinning widely. "All right! Nice job, kid!" he gestured to the landing above them. "You lead the way." Smiling widely, Kairi nodded. She led him up the short set of steps to the courtyard…of the castle.

The area was wide and high up, allowing for a view of the cheery stone buildings in the town below. Built with the same dusky gold substance used to compose the landing, the floor made a slight clanking noise whenever people walked on it. It probably would have been hot from the sun as well…if it were not for the monumental palace towering over it like a great stone guardian.

Lea swallowed, feeling the usual excitement bubble up within him. This was where the adrenaline always hit during his and Isa's expeditions…for many yards ahead of them…rested the giant entrance into the building. The deep grey arch stretched upward for many feet and sloped down, leaving a width of at least three yards. In truth, the door itself was not actually that big. The great grey structure was simply a false entrance and the real door, a normal-size panel, was grafted onto it. The only evidence it was there was the small golden knob, practically invisible if one did not know it was there…and the door's seam when one got within inches of its surface.

When Lea and Isa had been conducting their own reconnaissance, the entryway had always been empty. This allowed them to discover the hidden door…and to plan their "mission" around it. At the moment, however…there were three people crowded around the doorway.

"Uh-oh…." The redhead gulped.

Kairi looked at him quizzically, but he did not explain. He realized with a waxing dread…that he recognized the men.

One of them had a bulky, intimidating stature, muscles lining his arms like great boulders. His face was square and set in a firm line, his reddish brown hair, cut almost militarily short. The other had a less buff physique, but a much more savage face. It was deathly pale with braided black hair pulled into a pony tail, trailing down his back. His ebony sideburns curled oddly around his jaw and his eyebrows arched upward in a thick, wicked, sharp design. Those two men were dressed alike, each wearing a bluish black uniform with black boots and white gloves. White buttons trailed up the front of each tunic, interrupted only by a blood red heart design at the collarbone.

Lea cringed as he took in the men. He knew them all too well…the castle guards, Dilan and Aeleus. They had been the ones who, literally, tossed him and his best friend onto their faces when they tried to break into the castle. He still had a few scars from the incident. The guards were currently conversing with a third man…but Lea didn't take the time to study him. Instead he took off to the right, dragging a perplexed Kairi as fast as her little legs would carry her. He pressed up against a wall that jutted out from the entryway, invisible from the group's position.

Squished into the wall beside him, Kairi squeaked as she disentangled herself from his grip. "What…what's wrong?" She cautiously peered out from their hiding place and pointed at the raven-haired Dilan. "Who's he?"

A single bead of sweat ran down the boy's temple. He glanced at the men, then back at her. "Uh…" Lea started. He ran a hand over his hair, smiling sheepishly. "He doesn't like me…"

The girl cocked a brown. "What about him?" she asked, referring to Aeleus.

"He uh…doesn't like me either."

Kairi frowned worriedly. She gestured to the third man. "And him?"

Lea sighed exasperatedly, his shoulders slumping. "Let's just assume for the moment that everybody here DOESN'T LIKE ME," he grumbled…and froze. It suddenly dawned on him that he hadn't gotten much of a look at the third individual.

Following the girl's example, Lea's green eyes peeked out from the wall…and locked on the man. He was much slimmer than the guards, but obviously older. Long, pallid blonde hair flowed down his back, nearly touching his waist. His face was severe and gaunt, pierced by icy, intelligent green eyes. The man wore a lab coat so he obviously wasn't a guard. Perhaps he was one of Ansem's more seasoned apprentices…

The mystery man was having a deep conversation with his companions. Lea leaned in as close as possible, struggling to hear what they were saying.

"Light…?" Aeleus rumbled in his deep, gruff voice. "What do you mean, Even?"

Even, apparently the coated man, gave an impatient wave of the hand. "I mean that it is unlike any power I have come across as of yet," he replied. His voice was slightly high-pitched and relentless. "Its presence pulsates with amazing strength…but I cannot pinpoint its location in this realm. I think its source originates from…somewhere else." He said those words distinctly, apparently not wanting to simply state what he meant.

Dilan frowned, leaning his chin against his knuckles contemplatively. "And…where exactly did you find this light?" Lea could not help but shudder when the man spoke. His face was so primal…yet his voice was smooth as satin and lightly accented. Every word seemed to drip with lethal venom.

An unpleasant grin split Even's skeletal features. "Within this…" was his reply.

He raised his hand…and something dangled from his fingers. It was a necklace with a thin black rope. A small silver stone was attached to the cord, glinting in the sunlight.

Kairi gasped. Lea glanced down…and saw her staring at the object with wide eyes. "That…that's my pendant!" she whispered urgently.

The redhead gawked at her in shock. He looked at the conversing men. If that was the case…then it looked like there was a lot more to her pendant than met the eye. The apprentices had finished their enigmatic meeting and were now moving around. Even began turning the complicated locks on the door, Dilan behind him and Aeleus at the end of the line.

Lea turned quickly to Kairi. He grabbed her shoulders, saying, "We have to act fast, kid. If they disappear inside that castle I can pretty well be sure that you'll never see your trinket again."

Fear flashed across the girl's face. "What do we do?"

The boy shot a look back at the men. Even was almost done unlocking the door.

"I'll sneak in after the old guy and that freak with the dreadlocks," he explained. "But I'll need YOU to distract the big dude over there. Can you do that?"

Kairi bit her lip. Her head moved downward, uncertainty shadowing her bright eyes. Then…she looked up…and he saw a light of resolve in her face.

"I…I think so…" she said.

Lea grinned and placed his hands on his hips. "Well all right then."

He started to move but she stopped him with another question. "How are…you going to get in?"

The boy smirked, keeping his catlike eyes locked on Even and Dilan for a moment. Even finally opened the door and stepped aside, allowing the raven-haired man first entrance. Lea threw a cocky grin over his shoulder to his unlikely partner.

"A big part of recon…" he announced. "…is the art of not being seen. Got it memorized, kid?"

"I g-got it…" Kairi responded.

"Good. Don't forget it."

Lea waited for Dilan to stroll after Even through the door…then inclined his head in the direction of Aeleus. "Now's your chance," he urged. "Go."

The girl nodded swiftly. She took off running toward her target while the redhead slipped out of their hiding place. He slid along the wall and pressed against a large pipe protruding from its surface. He kept his eyes locked on his partner, waiting for her to make her move.

Kairi ran around to the side and stopped. The guard had his back turned to her, facing the entrance…but once he turned toward her, his back would be to the door. That would be Lea's chance.

"Excuse me!" Kairi called in her sweet voice.

The bulky man halted in his tracks, two or three feet from the open door. He slowly turned, searching for the source of the voice. When he found it…his shoulders visibly went up with surprise.

Kairi gave a wide smile and reached into the pocket of her dress. She removed a few daisies. Holding them out, the child asked, "Would you like some flowers, sir? They're from the gardens!"

Lea had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud. He could scarcely imagine Aeleus, the human boulder, with flowers. The boy growled and mentally slugged himself. He needed to focus. This was his only chance.

Lea broke away from the wall. He moved quickly and quietly toward the door. Aeleus still had his back turned and was scratching his head with hilarious perplexity at the little girl. The redhead had to give her credit for keeping her eyes locked on the man and not looking at him as he passed. After what seemed like a heart-stopping eternity…Lea reached the doorway…and slipped inside.

The inner hallway was many yards long, stretching in a straight line with a single door at the very end. A few other halls branched off on the side walls, but this was clearly a main passageway. The floors were a grey stone, greatly contrasted against the light red walls. Grid-like cream patterns crisscrossed over the walls, as did more of those protruding gold pipes. The ceilings were high, meaning that echoing footsteps would be a problem. The young intruder knew this well….he had to be careful.

Dilan had vanished, probably venturing down one of the side paths. Even, however, was striding purposefully toward the metal door at the end of the hall. He was almost there…but it would take him a moment to punch in the combination that unlocked the door.

Lea pressed his back against the wall and crept as fast as he dared toward the scientist's turned back. He did his best to match his footsteps with Even's to avoid making noise. Eventually, the man stopped at the door and proceeded to type a complex combination into a small keyboard panel mounted next to the door. Lea was only a few yards away from him now. He could see the black cord of Kairi's pendant dangling out of Even's coat pocket.

The boy took another step…and tripped over his own feet. The fumble made a scuffling sound, faint but discernible in the quiet tunnel. Even froze. The redhead winced and frantically ducked into one of the side hallways. He clamped a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his own gasping.

Everything was agonizingly silent for several heartbeats. The boy felt as if Ansem's apprentice could see straight through the wall to his hiding place…though he really could not. Lea squeezed his eyes shut…and dared to breathe only when the sound of typing resumed.

Lea swallowed hard. Sliding cautiously from behind the wall…he was utterly relieved to see the man's back turned to him once again. He crouched down, knuckles pressing against the frigid floor, and tiptoed forward. The teen put each foot down slowly, careful to spread his weight out evenly along his red and white shoes. He prayed that his black shoestrings wouldn't get caught on anything.

When the redhead came within a foot of his quarry, he reached out with a lanky arm. Carefully…he grasped the stray cord of the pendant…and pulled. The object came bit by bit, ridiculously slowly. After what seemed like an eternity…it slid free from the folds of the coat…and its taker hid it in his fist.

Even didn't move. Lea nearly whooped for joy but managed to restrain himself. This was a recon mission after all…he could not be seen, even thought the mission was complete. He settled for a vigorous fist pump before sneaking back over to the side hall in which he had previously hidden. Pocketing the pendant, the boy leaned his shoulder against the wall, listening. He heard the hiss of the mechanical door sliding open. Footsteps retreated through it…and another hiss followed by the click of internal locking mechanisms told Lea that it had closed. He was all alone in the passageway.

Lea was still for a full five seconds before the euphoria hit. He punched the air in triumph, spinning on his heels and placing his hands on his hips in a victory stance. He had done it. He…a mere adventure-hungry fourteen-year-old…had outsmarted that rigid, high-and-might, icy scientist.

"BURN, baby!" the boy snickered at the closed door with his trademark smirk. "Nobody's sneakier than me! That's L-E-A, got it memorized? Haha!"

"Oh, really…?"

The boy's heart nearly stopped at the voice behind him. With a sickening sensation…he realized that he knew that sickly smooth sound. He was familiar with the dark shadow washing over his fiery red hair.

"Ah, dang…." Was all Lea had time to mutter before a strong hand grabbed the scruff of his neck.

He was yanked roughly into the air, left dangling helplessly several feet off the ground. He fought at the hand restraining him…but knew it was no use. He turned…and found himself staring into Dilan's cold blue eyes.

"You again?" the silver-tongued apprentice growled.

Lea smirked cockily thought he was having a little trouble breathing. "Miss me?"

Dilan grunted. Stepping out into the main hall with his struggling prisoner, his eyes flicked about. They ran over every detail, every nook and cranny…searching for something…or someone.

"Where is your blue-haired partner-in-crime?"

"I'm all by my lonesome today…" the redhead replied with a pouting face.

He wished his captor had been dumb enough to grab him by his scarf. That way he could have simply untied the knot and slipped free. Unfortunately for him…Dilan was no fool. He couldn't be if he was one of Ansem the Wise's apprentices. At the very least, he didn't have enough facts to catch Lea in his partial lie. He wasn't ALL by himself exactly…Kairi was outside, still keeping Aeleus preoccupied. But…he found that he didn't want to get her in trouble. That surprised him. Usually, he just acted without worrying about the consequences.

A horrible smile twisted Dilan's unsightly face. He glanced at the door…then back at the boy.

"Well then…" he sneered. "…you know the drill, boy."

Lea grimaced. He did indeed…and it was NOT pleasant. Futilely, the boy started flailing his limbs about. He looked rather like an angry cat…but was not nearly as effective as one. The raven-haired apprentice simply chuckled and strolled toward the still-open front door.

The late-afternoon sun hit Lea like a slap to the face…but that was nothing compared to what was to come. He squirmed, trying on last time to disentangle himself from his captor. Glancing to the side, he saw Aeleus watching the scene with a confused expression and Kairi tiptoeing away from him. She stared at Lea with wide eyes…but there was nothing she could do.

With one mighty thrust, Dilan deftly threw the boy. Lea went flying for several feet and landed painfully at the base of the staircase. He groaned and pushed himself off the ground, resting on his elbows. He would have all kinds of nasty bruises and scrapes tomorrow.

The ebony-haired man laughed wickedly. He then turned and disappeared into the castle along with Aeleus. The door, slammed shut behind him. Kairi rushed to Lea's side.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

The redhead winced but gave her his usual teasing grin. "It'll take a lot more than that guy to keep ME down…besides…the mission was successful." He reached into his pants pocket…and removed the silver pendant.

The little girl stared for a moment, eyes as round as saucers. When the reality finally registered…she gave a shrill squeal of delight, clasping her hands together.

"Oh, thank you, Lea!" she beamed joyously. "Thank you SO much!"

Lea ran a hand over his hair, a little embarrassed but pleased by her reaction. "Sure…" he said. "No problem."

She took the item from him, letting the sun reflect off its mirror-like surface for a moment. Fastening the clasp securely around her neck, Kairi then hugged her arms over his chest, looking utterly relieved.

"Thank goodness I got you back…" she murmured.

The redhead rolled his eyes and smiled. He got to his feet, starting down the staircase. "All right, kid, you did good for your first 'recon mission'," he smirked over his shoulder. "Let's get you back to the central square before I get charged with kidnapping."

Kairi nodded swiftly and followed him.

As the duo strolled down the lengthy path of stone steps, Lea glanced up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky in brilliant shades. Faint blue…gold…and the most striking color…red. He squinted, letting the light reflect in his emerald eyes. There was one question that had been bugging him….

"Why is that pendant so important to you anyway?" he inquired.

Kairi looked up, a small smile on her face. She seemed to be thinking back to the moment when she got her treasure. "Aqua…" she murmured. "…after she saved me…she cast a spell on it." She held up the silver stone, letting it shine in the sunlight. "She said that one day when I'm in trouble…the light inside it will bring me to the light of someone else….I CAN'T lose it…not after Aqua helped me."

Lea tilted his head. Normally, he would have brushed off that explanation as the whims of a little girl…but in this case, there were the scientists. Even had said something about sensing some "light" inside the stone. Perhaps there WAS more to that pendant...or… more to the person who gave it to her…

"Who's Aqua?" the boy asked out of his own thoughts.

"She came here from another world!" Kairi exclaimed, nearly jumping up and down with enthusiasm. "I just know she did!"

Lea froze at that. So…he wasn't the only one who thought they weren't alone here in the universe. "You…really think there are other worlds?"

The little girl's eyes went wide. She clamped a hand over her mouth and gave him a sheepish look. "Oops…it's supposed to be a secret…but you did help me so I'll tell you." She glanced around, making sure no one else was listening. "I KNOW there are other worlds. Grandma tells me stories…stories about how we all used to live on one big world before it broke apart."

The boy nodded…but it was a distant movement. Other worlds…there truly were other lands, other places bursting with adventure. This would only make his longing to get out of this mundane place even stronger. He sighed and hung his head.

Kairi was staring at him with a worried frown. "You won't…tell anyone, will you?"

"Nah…" Lea gave her a small smile. "Your secret's safe with me. Besides…it's not like I'll ever be able to travel far away to those worlds anyway…"

The girl was silent for several heartbeats. He could see her blue eyes studying his profile out of his peripheral vision. Finally, she said, "I think…you will."

Lea shot her a surprised look. "Huh? Why?"

They both halted having reached the square courtyard. Kairi tapped her own head and smiled cheerily. "Because of your hair…you remind me of the sunset!"

He blinked in utter confusion. What did that have to do with anything they were talking about? Then again, he WAS conversing with a four-year-old…

"What are you talking about?"

Kairi turned her head toward the sky. The golden rays bathed her face, making her sapphire eyes sparkle. "Something else Grandma told me…" she explained. "…the reason why the sunset's red. Do you know?"

Lea shook his head. He still didn't know what any of this had to do with his traveling to other worlds, but he was curious.

"Well…light is made up of lots of colors. Out of all those colors…red is the one that travels the farthest." Kari giggled and tugged at her bangs. "Your hair is as red as the sunset. That means…you'll travel really far."

Lea stared at her thoughtfully. His gaze wandered to the sky…and he saw a sea of gold…but mainly fire red. It was a trivial hope…but perhaps…she was somehow right. A slow smile crept onto the boy's face. He reached down and playfully ruffled her hair, crimson like his.

"Well then…" he chuckled. "…if that's the case…then I'd say you'll travel pretty far too. Got it memorized?"

Kairi giggled. "Sure. Anyway, I have to go. Thanks for finding my pendant for me! Bye!"

With that, the little girl turned…and scampered off, her rosey hair and white dress dancing behind her. The redhead watched until her retreating back disappeared around the corner of a building. Then, he turned and wandered back over to his previous leaning spot against a wall.

This day had taken a few unexpected turns to say the least. Never had he thought a child such as that could take him on such an adventure…never had he thought other people would suspect the existence of other worlds…never had he thought…he would learn why the sunset was red. He had a feeling he would carry that fact with him for quite some time…even if he forgot who it was that told it to him.

"Hey!"

A familiar voice made the boy's eyes snap open. He turned…and saw Isa striding over to him. The boy was his usual, serene self. His hair was blue, hanging just above his shoulders and jutting up sharply at the back of his skull. He wore white pants, black shoes, and a dark blue jacket. A golden moon insignia adorned the shoulder of the shirt, his trademark symbol. Both the blue of his hair and clothing made his greenish-azure eyes snap with intelligence and tranquility.

"How's it hangin'?" Lea grinned at his best friend.

Isa shrugged. He strolled over and joined his companion in leaning against the wall. "I got done with the dogs early today so I decided to head back over to this side of town," he explained. He then smirked at the redhead, saying, "What about you? You've got that know-it-all look about you. Did you learn something since the last time I saw you?"

Lea turned his gaze back to the sky…the red sky. He had learned a TON since Isa last saw him…but he made a promise to Kairi not to tell anyone about the other worlds. He would keep that promise. There was, however, ONE thing he could tell Isa…

"Yeah…" Lea murmured, a wide grin creeping onto his face. "As a matter of fact…I learned why the sunset's red."

**And thus we have my twist of how Axel learned why the sunset's red. Hopefully not too bad for my second attempt haha ;). I hope you liked and please review! Please no flames.**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS BY TETSUYA NOMURA**


End file.
